Mainstreamity
by Margetts
Summary: "Mainstream. Mainstream everywhere." Begitulah bunyi salah satu meme keluaran situs 9***. Well, pada dasarnya, sesuatu yang mainstream itu memang tidak terlalu keren. Drabble. Based from 9GAG. Typo and randomity included. Last, thanks for reading!


_**main·stream **__[máyn str m]_

_noun_

_**main current of thought or behavior: **__the ideas, actions, and values that are most widely accepted by a group or society (**Encarta dictionary**)  
_

Kasarnya, mainstream adalah hal-hal yang terlalu biasa, terlalu klise. Mengikuti tren, naksir ketua OSIS yang tampan, ngefans dengan Justin B****r, itu semua hal yang mainstream. Karenanya, mainstream adalah anonim dari pepatah "Menjadi yang berbeda itu baik."

**.**

**.**

**Mainstreamity**

"Karena hal-hal yang mainstream itu tidak terlalu keren."

.

.

_Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki_  
_ Story (c) margetts_

**Warning: OOC, Mainstream everywhere, 9GAG nyelip, susunan kata berantakan, nggak nyambung, nggak jelas, typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy! :)**

**Fujoshi itu terlalu mainstream.**

.

Sore itu adalah kegiatan klub yang pertama kalinya di tahun ajaran baru. Ciri khasnya adalah siswa-siswa baru yang masih sangat antusias dengan klub-klub mereka—padahal 3 atau 4 minggu lagi mereka akan mulai membolos—dan kakak kelas yang ribut dan sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada adik-adik kelas. Ajang eksis, istilah kasarnya.

Dan, mari kita tengok salah satu klub yang tidak terlalu _mainstream_.

Klub Jepang. Dengan Jack sebagai ketuanya.

"Nah, pertemuan kali ini kita isi dengan perkenalan dulu. Karena ini klub Jepang, kalian boleh menyebutkan manga, anime, atau game kesukaan kalian. Silahkan!" Jack memandang kearah gadis berambut putih yang duduk paling dekat dengannya, memberi isyarat kepada gadis itu agar memulai perkenalan.

"Echo Nightray. Echo suka game horror. Yume Nik*i, Yume 2k*i, .f*ow, Ibe, dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa-Walktrough*." Beberapa senior pun bertepuk tangan karena perempuan seperti Echo ternyata mempunyai nyali yang cukup besar dan logika yang cukup kuat untuk memainkan game-game itu tanpa menonton walktrough-nya terlebih dahulu di Youtube. Mengingat permainan semacam itu notabene akan membuat _game_ _player_ kurang berpengalaman gemetaran setelah 30 menit pertama game berlangsung.

Plus, mimpi buruk 2 hari berturut-turut.

"Vincent Nightray. Favoritku J-ON, Un-Lucky Star, E*ken, dan segala sesuatu yang berbau moe, ohohoho." Beberapa senior laki-laki—kaum _pervert_—yang orientasinya sama seperti Vincent pun mulai ber-ohohoho ria sebagai rasa syukur karena bertambahnya kaum pervert penyuka karakter gadis-gadis yang dada, pantat, dan matanya sama-sama _oversize_.

"Lotti Baskerville. Aku…aku suka—**LEEEEEN AAAAAA DIA SHOTA BANGET! ANJIIIIIIIR! TERUS GUE JUGA SUKA COWOK-COWOK YANG DI KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ANJRIIIIIIT ITU HIBARI KYOYA GA NAHAN BANGET GANTENGNYA NJRIIIIT! EEEEHHH TERUS GUE ITU PENDUKUNG BERAT ALFRED-IGGY! GUE JUGA NGE-SHIP AO-KUROOOOO! UGYAAAAAH! GYAAAAAAHHHH!**" Beberapa senior perempuan yang juga tergila-gila dengan pesona cowok-cowok dua dimensi itu pun mulai jejeritan seperti Lotti. Sementara kaum laki-laki yang pervert hanya bisa berdecak sebal ketika melihat fangirl-fangirl itu mulai heboh memuja-muja cowok-cowok 2D yang di mata si pervert lebih terlihat seperti _womanish_ ketimbang _gentlemen_.

Setelah beberapa menit sesi perkenalan, akhirnya giliran terakhir jatuh kepada junior berambut pirang yang perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Jack. Hanya saja, ia lebih pendek dan tidak senorak Jack yang memanjangkan bahkan mengepang rambutnya.

"Namaku Oz Vessalius. Aku suka Junjou Roman**ca, Sensitive Porn*graph, Heta**a—terutama doujin-doujinnya, Koisuru Bo**un, dan kalau game, aku sudah lama main Hanamach* Monogatar*."

**…krik.**

Jack bengong. Vincent_ facepalm_. Echo terkejut. Lotti pingsan dengan bahagia. Dan para kaum _pervert_ itu mendadak depresi akut.  
"O-oke, semuanya sudah berkenalan. Ternyata fandom kalian cukup beragam juga, ya. Dan…"Jack melirik Oz dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, '…ugh.'

"…kita juga punya fudanshi disini." Ujar Jack dengan _despair_ sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan pertama hari ini.

* * *

**Menyukai lawan jenis yang umurnya tak jauh beda denganmu itu terlalu mainstream**

.

Esok harinya, mari kita tengok juga kegiatan yang lain, yaitu kelas tambahan. Kelas tambahan untuk siswa-siswa kelas XII yang nilianya dibawah rata-rata—dan suatu kebetulan, sore itu peserta kelas tambahan semuanya adalah siswa laki-laki. Dengan Liam sebagai guru Matematika yang mengisi kelas tambahan sore ini.

Liam sendiri sedang sibuk memeriksa latihan soal yang sudah diisi oleh murid-murid kelas tambahannya. Ia depresi berat melihat jawaban-jawaban mereka yang sangat ngawur dan jauh dari kata benar. Sebagai guru, Liam merasa tidak berguna. Ia merasa gagal memberi pencerahan kepada domba-domba tersesat semacam mereka. Terlebih mereka siswa kelas akhir yang sebentar lagi akan memulai hidup yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau nilai ujian matematika mereka jelek? Bagaimana kalau perguruan tinggi menolak mereka hanya karena nilai matematika yang anjlok? Bagaimana kalau mereka menjadi orang gagal? Ah, Liam tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sedang berbelanja di supermarket dan mendapati sang kasir yang sedang berjaga adalah muridnya sendiri.

Dan begitulah, pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kalau…' terus mengambang-ambang di benak Liam.

Kontras dengan sang guru yang sedang depresi memikirkan masa depan murid-muridnya ini, sang murid malah asyik mengobrol.

Mengobrol tentang apa? Ah, seperti kau tidak tahu saja.

"Cih! Aku sedang cemburu berat dengan Jack! Bisa-bisanya dia yang duluan dapet pacar!" Vincent manyun-manyun dengan jeleknya. Kalau ketua Vincent FC melihat betapa jeleknya objek yang mereka puja jika sedang manyun, esok harinya pasti sang ketua akan memberikan pengunguman pembubaran resmi Vincent FC.

"Kontras denganmu, sepertinya Elliot sedang berbunga-bunga." Timpal Gilbert sambil melirik Elliot yang sedang menatap langit-langit kelas dengan jumawa.

"Heh, Elliot nggak setia kawan!" cibir Vincent sambil menoyor bahu sobatnya itu dengan kasar.  
"Apaan sih! Terus kalo lo cemburu, gue mesti salto gitu? Gue mesti ikutan cemburu gitu?" Elliot sewot dan menyikut siku Vincent. Gilbert dan Reo hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat pertengkaran mereka yang bahkan penyebabnya lebih sepele dari sebuah keripik kentang.

Maksudnya? Entahlah.

"Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik kita dukung Gilbert saja. Dia lagi PDKT dengan adik kelas tuh." Reo menunjuk Gilbert yang refleks mulai gelagapan. Vincent dan Elliot berhenti bertengkar, dan mulai memandangi Gilbert dengan tatapan kepo.

"A—aku…" Gilbert yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan saudara-saudara Nightray nya.

Dan begitulah, pertanyaan siapa gadis yang sedang Gilbert dekati, percakapan mengenai perempuan ini dan itu, naksir dia dan dia, pacarnya ini dan itu, dan obrolan tentang vespa butut nan boros emisi keluaran tahun 70'an milik satpam sekolah pun terus berlanjut. Nah, siapa bilang kalau kaum laki-laki itu tidak suka membicarakan hal ter-klise sedunia, uh—cinta?

Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Bagaimana denganmu, sensei?"

Liam mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar jawaban soal kea rah murid-muridnya. Konsentrasi yang dibangunnya pun buyar ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"A-apanya yang bagaimana?"  
"Sensei Liam pasti punya orang yang disukai 'kan?" Vincent melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

**DEG!**

Jantung Liam berdebar seketika ketika pertanyaan itu diucapkan. Orang yang disukai? Pertanyaan yang cukup sederhana. Terdiri dari 3 kata, 16 huruf, 3 spasi dan satu tanda tanya. Namun pertanyaan ini terlalu sensitif bagi Liam yang tidak pernah diajak bicara soal, ahem—cinta. Tapi, ayolah. Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan. Tinggal dijawab saja, dan semua selesai.

Toh gadis itu _tidak ada disekolah ini_, 'kan?

"A-ada." Jawab Liam dengan suara yang terdengar ragu. Murid-muridnya pun saling berpandangan sambil menggumamkan 'Waaaah' dengan penuh takjub. Mereka cukup terkejut karena sensei-nya yang terkenal stoic ini ternyata bisa juga menyukai seorang perempuan.

"Namanya?" Tanya Vincent  
"Lily."

"Hee, nama yang bagus. Dia kelas berapa?" Kini gantian Elliot yang kepo. Sementara dibelakang Gilbert dan Vincent sudah menyusun strategi untuk mengerjai habis-habisan guru stoic yang satu ini. Tentu akan hilarious jika setelah keluar dari kelas, mereka berdua bisa meneriakkan '**WOOOOI! LIAM SENSEI NAKSIR XX DARI KELAS X! LIAM SENSEI PEDOOOO!**' dengan penuh kemenangan dan segenap kejumawaan.

Liam meletakkan pena nya dan menggeleng. "…dia tidak sekolah disini."

Dan sontak, seluruh peserta kelas tambahan itu—terlebih Vincent dan Gilbert—melengos kecewa karena ternyata, Lily si pujaan hati guru stoik ini ternyata bukan siswa Latowidge. Backsound 'Ooooooh…' yang berintonasi _despair_ pun menggema dibalik panggung seolah mengiringi kekecewaan mendalam duo Nightray bersaudara itu.

Liam tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja ia akan terus merahasiakan siapa sosok Lily. Karena kalau mereka sampai tahu _siapa_, _seperti apa_, dan yang lebih penting, **berapa umur Lily**, maka julukan 'Liam guru pedofil' akan melegenda hingga 29 angkatan.

* * *

**Menjadi murid yang patuh itu terlalu mainstream.**

.

"SENSEEEEEEI APA-APAAN NIH!? KOK NILAIKU CUMA SEGINI?" Lotti menjorokkan kertas ulangan itu dengan penuh emosi kearah wajah sang guru Matematika yang baru saja bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Kalau ada angket siswa paling tidak sopan sedunia, Liam tahu ia akan memilih siapa.

Liam hanya memutar bola matanya, seolah sudah biasa menghadapi murid semacam Lotti—yang semangat ngotot memprotes nilainya sama dengan suku Roman ketika ingin berperang.  
"Kau kurang belajar, Lotti. Aku tahu dari Lily kalau kau itu dirumah kerjanya main twitter dan baca doujin terus." Jawabnya sambil kembali berkemas-kemas pulang. Tidak hanya keterangan dari Lily, setiap kali Liam mengakses akun twitternya, setidaknya ia melihat 4 tweet baru dari username siswi berambut merah didepannya.

"Nggak mau tau! Pokoknya tambahin nilai gue!" Lotti tambah garang dan mulai berani menyalak gurunya dengan kasar. Liam hanya melengos, mencoba untuk tetap _keep calm and stay cool_. Remaja kelebihan hormon estrogen seperti Lotti memang harus dihadapi dengan kepala dingin.

"Itu tidak bisa, Lotti." Ujar Liam seformal mungkin.  
"Nggak usah sok formal! Pokoknya tambahin!"  
"Tidak bisa!"  
"TAMBAHIN NGGAK?"  
"TIDAK BISA!"  
"KALO NGGAK NAMBAHIN GUE ADUIN KE KEPALA SEKOLAH!"  
"Silahkan! Kepala sekolah tidak akan memecat saya hanya gara-gara memberi nilai 29!"

Lotti bungkam. Gertakannya jelas tidak berguna. Bagaimana mungkin kepala sekolah Rufus akan memecat pegawai kesayangannya?  
Gadis itu mulai memutar otaknya. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pulang tanpa dimarahi? Bagaimana caranya agar nilai 29 yang didapatnya berganti posisi menjadi 92—atau setidaknya memenuhi kriteria kelulusan minimal?

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan, aku pulang." Liam melangkah keluar dari ruang guru, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menarik ujung kemejanya.

_Mein gott*_. Ada yang menarik baju Liam di tengah senyapnya ruang guru.** LIAM AKAN DI RAPE, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!**

Nggak deh.  
Gadis kelebihan hormon itulah yang menarik kemejanya.

"Liam sensei, mau tahu sesuatu tentang…adikku?" Mendadak, suara Lotti terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Aura yang terpancar dari dirinya juga berubah. Ia terasa lebih—jinak. Jinak seperti simpanse yang sudah 3 tahun masuk penangkaran.

"Lily itu adikku yang paling cantik dan manis. Dia itu perempuan yang…menurutku sempurna. Aku bersyukur menjadi kakaknya."  
Liam refleks menoleh ketika nama Lily disebut. Telinganya memang diberi kemampuan khusus, yaitu sensitif dengan kata 'Lily'. Dan tentu saja, ia sangat membenarkan kalau Lily itu…sempurna.

Ya, Lily. Gadis kecil yang ia harap menjadi pelabuhan terakhir hatinya. Tak peduli serata apa dadanya dan sekecil apapun tubuhnya, Liam akan tetap mencintainya.

"Cara bicaranya sopan, tertawanya nyaring seperti lonceng gereja, matanya selalu menyiratkan kasih sayang, rambutnya indah sekali. Ia seperti boneka Prancis."  
Segala sifat fisik Lily yang Lotti deskripsikan satu-persatu dengan detail perlahan mulai membangun sosok imajiner seorang Lily di pikiran Liam. Liam pun mulai tersenyum malu ketika bayangan gadis kecil itu mulai menari-nari di pikirannya.

"Pintar memasak. Pintar pelajaran. Orang yang sangat pengertian. Ah, aku yakin suaminya akan bahagia seumur hidup memiliki pendamping hidup seperti dia."  
Benar. Lily adalah segala yang diharapkan seorang laki-laki dari perempuan. Dan Liam mulai menarik nafas panjang ketika bayangan gadis itu mendadak menjelma menjadi _bride_ yang menunggunya di altar pernikahan.

Sungguh, ia ingin Lotti menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum ia mulai berfantasi 'lebih jauh'.

"Dia juga penurut. Makanya, kalau kusuruh dia membakar semua hadiah darimu, menghapus semua sms darimu, dan berhenti—"

"**JANGAAAAAN! KUMOHON JANGAAAAAN!**" Liam menjerit seperti manusia sekarat yang melihat dewa kematian. Ia lupa kalau makhluk didepannya ini adalah kakak dari Lily, kakak yang notabene memang mempunyai wewenang untuk mengatur sebagian kehidupan adiknya. Kalau sampai Lotti benar-benar menyuruhnya, maka—  
…ah, Liam pun juga tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sementara itu, Lotti tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Siapa yang tidak bangga jika kau berhasil menjebak gurumu sendiri?

"Bagaimana ya? Sebagai kakak aku juga tidak merestui kalau dia harus berpasangan dengan **guru pelit nilai sepertimu**." Tutur Lotti. Tentu saja ini sangat menohok Liam, terutama empat kata terakhir pada kalimat itu.

Liam melengos berat, mau tak mau ia mengakui dalam hati kalau ia sudah jatuh kedalam perangkap murid durhaka ini.

"B-berikan kertas ulanganmu…" Liam segera menggantikan nilai 29 yang ada di kotak nilai dengan angka 92, dan menghapus tanda silang yang ia torehkan di hampir seluruh soal. Liam mencari aman, daripada Lotti menyuruh Lily menghapus SMS-nya, membakar semua hadiah darinya, dan berhenti menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"YAAAAAY~ THANK YOU VERY MUCH LIAM JELEEEEEEK!" dan Lotti pun berlari meninggalkan Liam sendirian, dengan sorakan penuh kemenangan seperti warga miskin yang baru mendapat sembako.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Lotti bercerita kepada Lily tentang guru paling baik sedunia yang pernah ada.

"…dan Lily, kau tahu siapa guru paling baik sedunia yang kumaksud itu?"

"Siapa kak?"

"Hmmm…orang yang sama yang memberimu boneka di ulang tahunmu kemarin."

Lily berpikir sejenak. Ketika nama 'Liam' mulai muncul di otaknya, ia langsung tersenyum malu.

* * *

**Teori itu terlalu mainstream.**

**.**

Sensei Break itu sangat lucu. Ia selalu membuat muridnya tertawa dengan leluconnya yang tak pernah basi.

**Selalu**, itu berarti selama dua jam pelajaran penuh, sang guru hanya melawak, melawak, dan melawak. Sementara muridnya hanya tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa.

Selain sangat lucu, ia juga sangat kurang ajar. Biologi itu sudah cukup sulit, dan guru kurang ajar ini malah membuat pelajaran ini semakin sulit.

Ia akan selalu memberimu kejutan berupa ulangan dadakan, yang bahkan materinya belum pernah diterangkan—bisa tolong jelaskan lagi apa yang guru kurang ajar itu lakukan selama 2 jam mata pelajaran Biologi?

Namun, meskipun ulangan dadakan, hampir semua siswa dikelas itu selalu mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus—entah karena mereka titisan Einstein atau sejak lahir mereka sudah disisipkan gen Alien.

Hampir semua? Berarti tidak semuanya murid di kelas itu mendapat nilai bagus?

Tentu saja tidak.

"**SIALAAAAAN! KENAPA NILAIKU HANYA 30!?**"

Ada Alice yang seolah berperan menjadi '_Badluck Brian_' dikelas itu.

Ia selalu gagal menghadapi ulangan dadakan itu barang sekali saja. Sering ia mengalami putus asa.  
Namun, pada suatu hari yang cerah dimana Barney dkk. bermain dengan ceria di taman, Alice memutuskan untuk bangkit dari semua kegagalan-kegagalan itu, ditandai dengan tekadnya untuk belajar keras di ulangan harian Biologi yang berikutnya. Mengingat materinya cukup mudah.

Reproduksi manusia. Tinggal andalkan otakmu yang _ngeres_ itu dan kau akan mendapat nilai yang bagus.

**Time skip.**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Namun kepala gundul Aang tak juga kunjung ditumbuhi rambut. Sama dengan Alice yang kini sedang kalut dan jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu hasil ulangan biologinya. Ia melihat sekeliling, teman-temannya bersorak gembira karena nilai mereka yang mencukupi untuk tidak remedial. Meskipun, nilai yang mereka dapatkan hanya berkisar dari 78 sampai 80 saja.

Hingga akhirnya tersisa satu lembar ulangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kertas ulangan milik Alice. Break memandangi kertas itu sesaat, seolah ada sesuatu yang ganjil di kertas ulangan itu. Kemudian, ia memberi isyarat kepada siswinya yang super tomboy itu untuk segera mendekat.

"Alice, bisa ikut aku keluar sebentar?"

Alice menelan ludah. Yang ia tahu, jika kau dipanggil guru dalam keadaan apapun, itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

* * *

"Alice, aku tahu dari Alyss kalau kau sangat berjuang untuk ulangan biologi kali ini. Nah, kurasa usahamu sudah cukup membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dengan nilai ulanganmu yang berjumlah…"

Berapa? 88? 90? 96? 100?

"**…49.**"

**49? EMPAT SEMBILAN? KENAPA? KENAPA HARUS 49? KENAPA TIDAK 69 SAJA AGAR LEBIH BERMAKNA?**

Oke, itu ngaco.

"HUAPAAAAA—!?" Alice terbelalak kaget mendengar hasil ulangannya. Mungkin kalau di 9GAG, akan ada pas foto Alice yang sedang memakai kawat gigi dan berpose seperti orang dungu dengan tulisan: '_Study hard for biology daily exam. Only get 49._'

"Kau agak lemah di teori, ya? Padahal, untuk yang kali ini aku berharap banyak padamu lho."

Alice mengangguk lemah sambil meratapi angka 49 yang mengisi kotak nilainya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa. Padahal untuk menghadapi ulangan ini, Alice sudah menolak ajakan Alyss untuk pergi ke karnaval daging di kota, menolak undangan bibinya untuk makan kalkun di hari T_hanksgiving_ yang jatuh pada minggu lalu, dan menolak ajakan-ajakan menggiurkan lainnya. Break benar, Alice memang lemah di teori—terlebih kalau disuruh menghafalkan semuanya. Mungkin ia harus berhenti mengkonsumsi daging karena itu membuat otaknya menjadi se-alot daging yang belum direbus.

"Kalau begitu, agar tidak memberatkanmu, aku tidak akan memberikan remedial berupa ulangan. Lagipula, teori itu terlalu mainstream." Ujar Break seolah bisa mengerti kekecewaan Alice.

"Jadi, remedial ku berupa tugas alternatif membuat makalah?"

"Bukan."  
"Lalu?"  
"Praktek."

"PRAKTEK? ASYI—**AS*HOLE!** **PIKIRANMU MESUM SEKALI, BREAK!**" Melihat reaksi Alice, Break hanya tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah-tamah seperti pramugari, bukan juga senyum bijak seorang sesepuh. Jenis senyum yang sama seperti Vincent ketika mendengar kata 'Ecchi.'

"Tapi kelihatannya kau senang-senang saja. Eh, kau tadi mau bilang 'Asyik' 'kan?"  
"**B-BASTARDO!** Lebih baik nilai IPA di report book-ku 49 ketimbang mempraktekkan bab ini denganmu!"  
"He? I know you want it~"  
"**NGGAK!**"  
"Ya."  
"**NGGAK!**"  
"Iya~"  
"**NGGAAAAAAK!**"

Sudahlah. Kita lupakan saja adegan ya-nggak-ya-nggak diatas.

Satu yang perlu diketahui, Break bohong soal nilai 49 itu. Sebenarnya, Alice mendapat nilai 94, _reverse_ dari 49.  
_But, trollers gonna troll. Just deal with it._

**End.**

* * *

Setelah genap setahun sama sekali nggak menulis fic, akhirnya dengan limpahan mukjizat /halah/ saya bisa kembali menulis di tengah WB yang belum sepenuhnya hilang =w=  
Makanya, kalau fanficnya agak kurang bagus dari segi ide dan kerapihan susunan kalimat, harap maklum m(u_u)m

Curhat dikit boleh? Gini, author lagi kesulitan menghadapi kelas X. Mohon doanya agar author makin sabar :')

Ada beberapa kosa kata baru yang kelihatannya tidak akan menambah bagus nilai bahasa Indonesia para readers sekalian :D

**_Walktrough_**: Semacam guide bermain game. Bisa berupa video atau teks.  
**_Mein gott_**: 'My God' dalam bahasa Jerman.  
_**Badluck Brian**_: Silahkan search di google atau di 9GAG :D

**Last, thanks for reading this fic and have a nice day! :D**


End file.
